Pokemon Mystery Dungeon XY: Seekers of Truth, Defenders of Dreams
by Death Kitsune II
Summary: Welcome... to the world where only Pokemon live. When an unexpected Pokemon who has lost their memory lands in Blossom Village, it's up to four heroes, bound by fate, to set out to save the world from a mysterious force that yearns for death. What begins as a cute tale of hope and courage will bloom into an exciting tale that intertwines the fate of all Pokemon!


Ch. 1: The Stars

There exists a world where humans do not live, and inhabited by elemental creatures known as Pokémon. It is world very far from ours… and a world that has lost its balance and has become full of turmoil. This world's axis was thrown off many years ago… and ever since, no Pokémon, legendary or ordinary, has been able to correct it and restore the world's natural order. Our storybook begins on a small hill that overlooks town…

It was a fine, spring day in Blossom Village. The day was coming to an end, and the setting sun had painted the sky a coral shade of pink- it matched the pastel of the blossoms on fruit trees. Blossom was a quiet town inhabited by a small number of Pokémon- but there were frequent travelers and tourists who visited because of the pretty scenery and renowned shops. And, of course, there was the Explorer's School.

The_ Flourishing Academy of Integrity and Love_, or the F.A.I.L., an acronym the staff tried to avoid using and prevent the usage of, was a school that prepared younger Pokémon for a life in the business of exploration. From searching for treasure lost to time and discovering unknown locations, to rescuing Pokémon in dangerous situations, to even bringing down wanted criminals, the catch-all term of "exploration" was quite the profitable career. That was what made the F.A.I.L. so prestigious in the first place. The other reason as to why it was well-known was because of the Headmaster. The school worked a little like a guild, in that there was a head honcho with some essential staff below him, like teachers, a secretary and so on. But rather than working together to build a big reputation and rake in funds, the F.A.I.L. was completely oriented towards the teaching of Pokémon.

The F.A.I.L. had a pretty small student body- maybe about 50 students altogether. But, then again, parents from places like the southerly Snowdrift Town or the faraway Gold-leaf Village weren't really going to send their little ones on the arduous journey all the way to Blossom Village. Even with an escort, such a long trek through the wilds wasn't easy unless you had wings.

At the time, there was one student in particular who had just a bit more passion for exploration than most. While admittedly he was a little on the shy side and not the sharpest utensil in the drawer, he worked hard and gave it his all. That student's name… was Chespin.

School was in about an hour, and Chespin had decided to relax for a little while up on the hill that overlooked town. Someone could see everything from up there- the tiny thatched cottages that most Pokémon in these parts lived in, the F.A.I.L. which towered over every other building, the little stands and shops where Pokémon like the Kecleon brothers did their business, the local herb and flower garden, and the Blackwood Forest beyond that, full of darkened pine trees and a feeling of uneasiness- a Mystery Dungeon.

"… I wonder if we're going to go on an actual exploration, soon. I don't have a partner, or even anyone willing to work with me even a little. I know I'm not strong, and I've only been here for a couple of weeks… but even the little guys work with each other. I've got nobody," said the little Grass-type to himself, reaffirming his lonesome situation.

He turned around, looking up at the elderly weeping cherry tree positioned up on the hill.

"You must be kind of lonely, too, huh?" asked Chespin to the tree. In response, a white flower drifted down from a bough and onto his head, as if to say that maybe they had each other.

"Yeah, I know. We have history. You've been here for so many years- maybe even as long as the Headmaster… or even Queen Reshiram. They say Torterra live as long as trees… so that must be a pretty long time," he replied. Talking to a tree was a bit strange, but when no one speaks to you, sometimes you have to improvise. Chespin adjusted the flower near his ear, so it looked more decorative.

Turning around, he looked at the rolling hills below- the grass had grown back, and the whole area was green again just in time for April. Crocuses and other wildflowers created splashes of golden yellow and purple in the picturesque scenery.

But, between the pretty flowers, there was a little figure lying face-up. In a splotch of white on green, someone was sleeping upon the grass.

"Huh…?" asked Chespin. "Early spring isn't really a time for sunbathing… I wonder if that Pokémon over there is okay."

Making haste and sliding swiftly down the tall hill, Chespin made his way down to the spot where the sleeping Pokémon was.

Upon taking a closer look, the Pokémon resting on the grass was a Pachirisu, made obvious by the blue streak across its head and the spiked tail. It was a rare Pokémon in these parts… the only time he had ever seen one was on a trip to Snowdrift Town.

"Excuse me? Hey… um, are you okay?"

The Electric-type Pokémon was roused. Pachirisu looked around, vision not quite focused. Her eyes then fell on Chespin.

"I-I asked… if you were okay." repeated Chespin, a little worried.

"Hmm? Oh, yes… I'm all right. Don't worry about me, I'm fine!" replied Pachirisu heartily, getting to her feet.

"Oh, that's a relief… I was scared that you might have passed out. I guess that's just me being a worrywart... anyway, where are you from? I haven't seen you in town." Chespin said, trying to recollect if he may have glanced over her in the square.

After a moment of thinking, Pachirisu's warm grin faded into a confused expression.

"I'm really sorry, but… I don't quite remember exactly where I'm from," she said, seeming just as upset with her own response as Chespin was.

"You don't remember? At all…? You're… not trying to pull a fast one, are you?"

"No! I promise that I'm telling the truth. Speaking of places… where am I?" asked Pachirisu, looking around at the surrounding hills.

"You're in Blossom Village. I'm not sure exactly how your memory was lost, but I just assumed you were a tired traveler resting in the grass," Chespin admitted. "If there's anything I can do to help you, just say it!"

"Blossom… Village," repeated Pachirisu, trying to see if it jolted her memory. Unfortunately, she didn't recall ever going to a town like that. "Um… it's not that I just can't remember where I'm from. I don't remember much of anything at all! No faces… no nothing."

"What? You can't even remember your own family and friends?" Chespin sounded as if he was witnessing a crisis. "That's terrible! I'm guessing that you don't know if you have anywhere to stay."

Pachirisu nodded in affirmation. "I don't want to be a bother, though."

Chespin seemed adamant in helping the Electric-type. "Don't worry. I know a place that will take anybody in."

"R-really?" asked Pachirisu, seeming touched.

"Of course!" Chespin said in return. "It's a school, see- they still have a bunch of dorm rooms open, so they will have space for you. Plus, I attend it, too."

Pachirisu was delighted at the idea. "I think… that maybe I've been to a school before! This will be fun~!" she said with enthusiasm, forgetting all of her grim feelings that she had just moments ago.

Chespin lead Pachirisu back up the hill, and then down into the bustling little town. You could see the academy from anywhere in town, due to its massive size in comparison to other buildings.

"Is that huge building where we are headed?" asked Pachirisu, speeding ahead of Chespin.

"Yep! That's right!" said Chespin, a bit surprised at how fast the newcomer was. Then again, he himself was just a little on the slow side to begin with.

In just a couple of minutes, they had arrived at the hulking doors of the school.

"Wow… so big…" commented Pachirisu, looking up in awe- something as big as an Onix could probably make it inside without any problems. She immediately skittered over to the door, trying to muscle it open. No luck- with her tiny, tiny weight, it wouldn't budge even a bit.

Chespin immediately saw her having trouble with the massive door, and he gave it a good push to help out. If Chespin had one thing in his favor, it was raw strength. The two young Pokémon walked inside, looking around the wide hallway.

"Those other doors… do those lead to classrooms?"

"Sort of. The two big rooms down here lead to the training room and the café. The actual classroom that you'll be in is on the second floor. But, we do have some major business here on the first floor to take care of before that."

"Okay," said Pachirisu with a nod.

Chespin strolled down the hall, before coming to the grandest door of them all- while it was a little smaller than the entrance to the building itself, it was deep red in color and had a golden door knocker shaped like the face of a scary-looking Pokémon.

With a little bit of shyness, Chespin used the knocker, which created a resonating, metallic sound.

"_Come in_," boomed a deep, threatening voice. Chespin slowly pulled open the door, looking more nervous than ever.

In the room, sitting on a throne-like seat, was a very large Pokémon with a flowing, red mane that looked almost as if it was made out of flames.

"Eep! He looks like the door knocker!" exclaimed Pachirisu. Indeed, the Pokémon had large jaws that matched the knocker, as well as a regal air that could only be possessed by a king.

"You… I have never seen you before," said the Pokémon, lowering his voice from a bellow to a normal speaking tone. He turned his head to Chespin. "Chespin? Who is this Pokémon?"

"Um, Headmaster Pyroar… this is Pachirisu. I found her outside, and she seems to have lost part of her memory. Well… all of it, actually. Do you think that she can stay here for a little while? I know that things are rough lately, with graduation day coming up in just a few months… but, please! No one else has any room to spare!" Chespin explained the situation, nearly teary-eyed at the thought of a Pokémon staying outside in the rain.

Pyroar pawed over towards Pachirisu, who was still cowering, hiding her face in her tail fluff. He bent down to the Electric-type Pokémon's level, his face being almost the size of her entire body. His mane alone was as hot as a bonfire, and his entire presence was intimidating.

"… GRAHAHAHAHAHA!"

With a mighty roar, the Headmaster's laughter shook the entire building. "AHAHAHA… heh… ohoho… e-excuse me… ah, but it's so hilarious… seeing you so frightened of ol' Pyroar… it's honestly cute…"

Pachirisu let out a held breath in a peaceful sigh.

"… You should be, though. Good kids respect authority, and fear is the first step towards the utmost respect. Good on you, kid. And… unfortunately, I do not think we have any spare rooms left at all. We have the rooms of the three formed teams, as well as the individual students… we have no vacancies whatsoever. Sorry to say it, but… I think you need to find somewhere e—"

"_Wait!_" exclaimed Chespin, still emotional about the issue. "Can… can she share my room if she forms a team with me? Maybe if she becomes a student here…?"

"A… a team?" asked Pachirisu, a little blankly. What sort of a team was he talking about?

With a harrumph, the Headmaster answered. "I don't see why not. Kid, are you all right with that proposition?"

Chespin turned to Pachirisu. "We're talking about forming an Exploration Team. You're fine with that, right?"

Pachirisu thought for a moment. What exactly was an Exploration Team? Did that even matter much right now? She was being offered shelter, protection, a partner… and likely food as well. Despite the variables, it was an easy decision. She felt as if she could easily trust Chespin, despite the fact that they met such a short while ago.

"Yes. Of course I'll form a team!" she replied happily, making her final decision.

"That's great!" said Chespin, happy for more reasons than just one.

The Headmaster let out a loud, resonating roar, as a flash of light suddenly enveloped the room for a moment.

"W-what just happened?!" asked Pachirisu, shocked.

"Ha! You have just been certified as a Student Exploration Team! Choose your collective name, young ones!" boomed the Headmaster.

Pachirisu wondered for a moment. Collective name? Did he want them to give their new team a name?

Chespin considered a few options. "Well, that's a difficult question, but I think we'll be rolling with—"

"Team _Smile_!" exclaimed Pachirisu in an abrupt epiphany, grinning widely herself.

Chespin glanced over at her in surprise and confusion, not sure what to say about that.

"Team Smile! That name will be officially registered!" bellowed the Headmaster. "Now… get some rest! It's getting late! You will be given all of your equipment after tomorrow's briefing!"

Chespin was still in shock.

But… Team Knight would have sounded so cool…! Chespin dispelled and swept up the remaining pieces of anything that could have been an awesome-sounding name.


End file.
